To The First Person
by Danally
Summary: How is Michael and Selene's relationship behind closed doors?


**Disclaimer: Underworld and all the characters belong to Grevioux, Len Wiseman and Danny McBride.**

**Warning:**English is not my language so this fanfic is going to be full of mistakes. And if you are still reading, the other warning is for mature content.

TO THE FIRST PERSON.

Worry was something contagious, Michael knew that, he had experimented it once more just several hours ago when he let Selene know that he didn't believe that go to the other European coven was a smart idea. _They had everything to lose and nothing to win._ She, of course, must have thought the same, in secret. She hadn't told him much about the coven, he didn't know what they would find and with the look he received, he found out that he killed almost completely the hope that it may have existed.  
He saw her sleeping form, trying to be quiet he took his clothes off and approached the bed. She was over her stomach and had a blanket covering her, he slid the blanket enough to touch her shoulder. In the moment he regretted have been realistic, but it was better than lament it in the future. She had answered that he wasn't realistic but pessimistic, which it had surprised him because he didn't know if she was trying to tell him something else or if she was being sincere. Annoyed, he had shrugged, a gesture that told her she could think whatever she wanted, that he didn't care, and he had turned around leaving the place.

Selene awoke at feel fingers caressing her shoulder, she smiled to herself enjoying the gentle tickling that that produced and let him continue for a while, then she raised her head letting him know she was awake, "I thought you were angry." She said turning her head to him, she felt his fingers moving to the older shoulder as he did a sound she couldn't decipher, _if he didn't want to talk about that, then neither she,_"What time is it?"

"Like ten" He slide the sheet further and looked at her but she or didn't notice it or had ignored it, _was she angry because he had left?"_

"Really?" I feel like I had slept longer." She repressed a yawn knowing that although not much time had gone by they couldn't afford to lose more, it didn't matter how much she wanted it.

If she had been angry with a look or a word she would have let him know. He raised the sheet deciding to make her company under it. "I like when that happens, most of the time I get glad because then I'll have more time to rest." He got even closer to her naked body as he kept touching her shoulder, then he kissed it.

She shuddered momentarily and felt that he retired as he tried to get himself comfortable. He left his arm in her back and didn't move again, a thing that she didn't know if she disliked, she was tired and needed and wanted to sleep but in the other side, _had he woken her just for that?_She could feel his stare on her, "Why did you delay so much?"

Michael smiled and moved his hand until it was in her face, with his thumb he stroked her eyebrow. He had delayed little more than two hours and understood that for their situation that was a lot of time, but even like that he found fascinating that someone as strong and independent as Selene worried that way for him, "I went for a walk, nothing more."

She felt his smile and opened her eyes for the first time, the room was dark except for some rays coming from a lamp that was close to the bed and allowed her to see him, she searched for his eyes and recognized his thoughts for the expression in his face. She didn't think it was something 'nice' as he once had told her. He was wrong, it was something that belonged to her status and training as a warrior, one couldn't go hunting if one didn't know the precise place and moment her colleagues were going to be. She perceived how that thought became weaker with each stroke of his finger, she felt the heat of his body as it got transmitted to the sheet and to her, _maybe they could stay for another half an hour._  
Looking at his eyes she recognized he was right in doubt, she doubted too, "Michael, we have to do something, we can't keep running away forever. I know it sounds precipitated and senseless but if I thought about it is because I have my reasons." He stopped his caresses and she saw he wanted to say something, she interrupted him, "It doesn't matter how small the opportunity is, we have to take it because we don't have more options. We don't have any other option -"

He knew she was right but he still didn't like the decision she had taken. He just stared at her, he didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing with words, and in all ways what she had said made sense, he couldn't give her a better option and she was doing what she thought it was right, and he, he will stay at her side, to benefit from it or to help her fix her mistakes. Suddenly, with that thought, with the room almost in complete darkness, with her at his side, without moving, without touching him, just staring back at him, he had the impulse of telling her his feelings for her, he opened his mouth but the words didn't go out. _Will it be soon to tell_ her_? How would she take it? Would she think it was silly? Because he did. Does she feel the same even though he knows she wouldn't tell him?_...He decided to shut up, if he doubted so much it was because it wasn't a good idea.

She knew him enough as to know that when he didn't answer immediately, or that he wasn't going to do it, it was because he didn't agree but had accepted the situation. Selene closed her eyes giving by finished their conversation; he didn't look like he was going to comment anything more even when he kept staring.  
Minutes later, when sleep came back to her she felt him move. When she felt his leg between hers, in her sleeping state, she didn't pay attention, when he spread her legs with soft pushes she became interested, "What are you doing?" she asked, without noticing she had spread her legs more to make room for his. _She was not in the mood,_ she thought as she felt his knee in her thighs..._his knee?_"Michael," she turned to see him as she felt that he sat in one of her legs supporting a small part of his weight atop this, "what are you doing?" she repeated.

He felt her thighs trapping his knee, she thought he wanted another thing but it wasn't true, "Nothing like _that._" he told her grasping the sheet and bring it down to her hips.

"It doesn't seem like it." She told him without stop him, she wanted to know what he was really planning, "What..." but she stopped at feel his hands closing over her neck.

"When I touched your shoulders I felt some knots." He began to make small circles with his thumbs, "Obviously you are stressed. I just wanted to help you with that, nothing more." After a second he added, "I know you are tired."

She stared disconcerted and then nodded putting her head over one of her arms, she had never told him that she liked the attentions he had for her, for Selene that would make her look _even_ more vulnerable and that was something she didn't want. Sometimes, _very few, she had to admit it,_ she felt bad because she thought that the things she did for him weren't enough compared with the simple details he paid to her..._and that surely he had paid to someone else and had been paid to him,_internally she got annoyed with that fleeting last thought. To make him know that his gesture was welcomed she searched for his other knee and put her hand on it.

Michael smiled, he knew that was her way of thank him..._Well, maybe if she wasn't so tired..._ He got that thought out of his head, it was something he was doing for her, she didn't have to thank him that way. He directed his attention to her nape and began to apply different types of pressures. _But it would be better if she did it,_another voice in his head said and he tried to not listen it by remembering the tiredness he was feeling and that probably was stronger than hers. As he saw how she shrugged, he didn't know if it was because the pain or because she was enjoying it, probably both, he smiled openly, at the beginning he had doubted doing that but at the moment he was liking to watch her.

Trying to relax she had closed her eyes but soon she had opened them again, her pulse and breathing had raised while he went from her nape to her back, the only thing that had reduced it had been her sleepiness. She stopped a groan but not the natural move of her body as he massaged one of the knots in her column, it had caused her pain but it also had given her pleasure, that happened once and again while he kept descending. She hadn't noticed but the grip she had in his knee had become stronger.  
"Is it working?" He asked amused, the movement of her hips had called his attention; he had not expected that kind of reaction coming from her.

She knew he was playing with her and she wondered if that had been his purpose since the beginning, "I feel -" this time she couldn't stop the groan and felt that he dedicated major attention to that spot, when she felt that she could speak clearly she added, "less tensed."

He couldn't stop noticing how her back and hips had begun to move in a constant way, or the goosebumps when he pressed in some really needed place, it was almost hypnotizing, and the way she breathed was bringing another kind of images to him. For an instant he thought about her skin, its color, she was pallid but with the right light it seemed like she had a tan, he wasn't sure he liked it more of that way, after all, she lost one of her qualities, "Then I'm doing my job well." He said sliding his knee even further; his intention wasn't to touch her just to tempt her.

She answered with a "Mmhp." That sounded to a protest but that couldn't deceive anyone. It was obvious that they both were enjoying it but she wasn't sure if he was enjoying it the same way she was doing it. "Why are you doing this?" she asked minutes later without thinking and feeling his hands going to her waist, where his fingers didn't have the same effect than in her back. She didn't know if be upset or worried because her question had not been something she normally would have asked.

Michael continued massaging noticing that she had stopped moving, to his disappointment. Because it was clear that she was excited he began to make fun of that, "You can go to sleep wearing nothing more that a bed sheet and I can't give you an innocent massage? It is not fair, you know." At see that she didn't answer he got concerned but then a thought struck him and quickly he added, "And the reason I'm not angry has nothing to do with having found you in those circumstances."

Selene raised her head and stared in front of her, with both phrases he had calmed her, the second making her know that he hadn't thought she had used her body to content him. At feel his hands settling in another place she smiled noticing how stupid that sounded right now. And the first, because he had misunderstood what she had wanted to say, she had wanted to know why he paid so much attention to her when she surely didn't do the same for him. "I wasn't wearing anything else because, if you remember, we lost our belongings with the ambush of hours ago, and -"

Michael interrupted her, "Right now I can't think in anything else than in this moment." He smirked at her when she turned to see him, her body in the same position.

She didn't believe that, she continued with what she had been about to say, "I doubt that this is an innocent massage...And, just to be sure, that's not my back."

Michael didn't change his position and kept massaging under her hips, over the sheet, "I know, I went to the medical school."

To Selene that conversation and those events seemed unusual, but once more, everything was unusual when Michael and her were together, _unusual and unreal._She had not behaved that way with anyone and Michael brought it out as if it was a normal thing for her. She looked at his lips and a couple of seconds later he had bended to kiss her, without knowing that he was providing the answer to her question of if he had been enjoying it as much as her, moments later she tried to turn around but he stopped her.

Michael's thoughts were in a similar line, he didn't imagine being in those circumstances, or talking like that to the woman he had met and that at the beginning had been so cold with him, even less that she was going to let him get that close to her. The next thing he knew was that he had been kissing her with enthusiasm, and that with the hand she had been touching his knee she now was trying to push him away, but thanks to the position in which they were it was hard for her. He took advantage of that and leaned his body against hers letting her know how much he desired her, she didn't seem to mind and her approval got lost into his mouth. Just when he noted that she was enjoying it too much he pulled away and sat. When she raised an eyebrow, the same he had touched before, he told her, "If I remember well, you were tired."

Thanks to the excitement he had transmitted her with his kiss she didn't believe he was going to continue with that game. To her surprise she had discovered that she liked to play along, not taking that relationship so seriously in certain aspects, especially when they knew that as soon as they put a foot out of the place they were, all the worries, angst and dangers changed their perspectives. In private they could act as they were, or as they wanted to be, they removed that weight off their shoulders at left their facade out although with time it became harder, they didn't like to recognize when it happened and they simply encouraged the other with words that didn't seem to do it but that let the idea clear.  
In that moment, that precise moment was when the doubts appeared and she asked herself if she acted of that way that didn't seem to come from her because she wanted to help him in _any way_, not just in this in particular, or that without knowing it she had changed a little thanks to him.  
She hadn't found the answer and she didn't like to spend time thinking about it.

Selene managed to sit down in front of him, the sheet forgotten in her lap, she put her arms around his neck and brought him closer to give him a slow and long kiss. Before the kiss ended and just when it was becoming passionately she made sure of bring his tongue to her mouth and apply a soft suction. She looked at his eyes and touched his shoulders the same way he had touched hers, "Now you are the one who is tensed." He didn't say anything, just stared back. Foolishly, Michael was thinking in her hands over his shoulders and the massage that could come, _and that was something he didn't need._He then felt her hands on his waist, slowly she drew his hip's bone line that got lost inside the hem of his boxers. Michael understood what she had meant but before he could add something she interrupted him, "Why are you still wearing this?" she asked in an indignant tone, maybe because he hadn't comprehended the double meaning of her phrase. At feel that she lowered his boxers he moved making things easier, once with them in her hand she threw them uncaringly to the floor.

Michael kneeled immediately and not so softly put his hand on her face, his fingers tangling with her hair, and he pulled her to him, he kissed her fiercely, happily knowing that she responded him with the same eagerness. While Selene tried to remove the sheet entangled in her legs, he let his hand roam by her thigh, without stopping kissing her he answered, "I didn't want to embarrass myself if you threw me out of the bed. I thought you were angry." Of course, he didn't know if she had made sense of the unintelligible noises he made...although he doubted she cared at the moment.

When he touched her intimately she shrugged and pulled his hand away, "Not now." Understanding, Michael put an arm around her back and the other beneath her butt and lifted her, she put her arms and legs around him while he sat. Knowing that he used to stare at her for authorization she slid her hand towards his erection, and while she directed it toward her she increased the grip she had on him.

"Not now." Michael repeated what she had told him seconds before. An instant later they both were exhaling. Michael's hands went to Selene's waist while she made sure of touch his torso as her arm went to make company to the other around his shoulders. They immediately began to move, their motions the opposite to soft and slow. It was something they needed to take out of their systems and the sooner the better.

He knew what she liked and applied it and by her part she did the same. Thanks to their rhythm kissing was incommode and futile, so they both leaned their heads against the other, feeling their quick breaths refreshing them momentarily.

Secretly Michael liked to know that she wanted him in another way, knowing that when they do it in this way she liked to taste his blood he stopped, with a lot of effort, their moves little by little. When they had stopped almost completely Selene went for his mouth and found it open, they kissed roughly for several seconds and then he passed his tongue by her fangs. Her reaction to the firsts drops he could feel it in a very pleasurable way when her inner muscles closed instinctively.  
It was obvious that the blood thing he did it more for her than for him and for what she had just done he couldn't contain his body's impulse of grasp her painfully and bring her down as he pushed into her even harsher. She gasped setting apart their lips and he quickly stopped, he didn't know if she gyrated her hips to torment him or because she really needed it, _she was killing him._

She opened her eyes and saw the sweat in his forehead, she looked to his eyes but he had them closed and was breathing heavily, clearly he was trying to calm himself. She gave him time as she couldn't avoid staring at his torso, one of his physical qualities she liked the most, she liked her lips. Looking back at his face the gaze he had made her attraction for him grow, if that was possible, she knew that in that instant her eyes had turned blue. Her impatience for him increased remembering the amount of blood that should be in his mouth, the cut had been deep and he didn't swallow. She went for the blood but he, alert or better, trying to alter her to the same way he was, moved his head avoiding her lips. Selene tried it again but the answer was the same. She frowned not living the situation, quickly and hardly she moved her hands to his hair, that now was short but long enough as to take a handful, and pulled from it backwards. He protested but he wasn't disgusted and she knew it, with him looking up she descended enough to kiss him. Both knew that if hadn't wanted it he would have stopped her.

At notice that he didn't keep opposing she stopped the pulling of his hair and continued drinking from him. In turn, she felt his hand letting her waist and descending slowly to her center, a second later she was moving slowly. They were that way for a while, until there wasn't more blood to taste. Selene, once again and with major difficulty, made Michael to follow her tongue and trying to extract the last drops sucked it the way he liked, as appreciation she felt him growl as he throbbed. He felt her smirking as she kept on provoking him, which made him smile, he increased the movement of his hand and when he felt her getting close he returned it to her hip, he smiled openly at the disapproving sound she made.

This time he adjusted their bodies better, getting closer and making them rub totally, he knew she was as hurried as he was and that that was the best position to make her finish. She trusted and not obtaining the wanted reaction she adjusted again, at obtaining the right angle they quickly went back to their despaired rhythm of before.  
Sooner than what he thought, and pleased for that, he felt her hips bucking while she held him with a strong grip, that made him intensify his speed. Having her jaw against his forehead he felt how she pressed it to not vocalize what it was happening to her, he imagined the harm she would give him if she were to bite him in that moment and felt surprised at recognize that she probably would keep a piece of him. When that thought ended her movements had lessened drastically while he kept moving, he raised his head to look at her and found her breathing heavily and relaxed. She returned his stare and put some space between them, enough to not let the rubbing between them to cause her discomfort.

She felt herself falling backwards and touching the mattress with her back while she heard a growl. The first time she heard it, it had alarmed her, both had been alarmed, but now they knew that only happened when he was angry or frustrated. The low tone told her it was the last one, but it wasn't like she needed and indication to know that. She felt him placing his head in her shoulder and the feeling, mixed with the warm breath that let him, made her begin to slowly answer him back.  
A hand she placed it in his side while she touched him softly, which seemed out of place compared with the violent way he was moving, the other she used it to intertwine it around his neck and used it as support, which also seemed out of place given the way he was sweating. She felt his mouth against her neck and an arm beneath her hips raising them, "Michael!" his name escaped her lips when he hurt her with several hard thrusts, a couple of seconds later she felt him pulsating and shuddering uncontrollably while he kept pushing with less force until he stopped.

Michael opened his eyes to find her neck, gently he put his mouth over it and gave it a couple of kisses before raise his head and make visual contact, he saw her eyes slowing changing to their normal brown color and remembered the time he had told her he liked how they changed and she had answered with a string of phrases that at the end had let him know she found his hybrid form attractive. He searched for, he didn't know if it was his masculine ego or the instinct coming from one of the two beings that conformed him, evidences of if she had enjoyed it at the same level he did, but he didn't find anything in her stare. He felt her hand in his side, over the purple that surely she had made while he finished, "That Michael didn't sound as something pleasurable." He told her as soon as he recovered his breath.

Her breathing was erratically too and she dropped the grip she had in his neck when he looked at her. Knowing him, she suspected that if she confirmed it he was going to worry for have hurt her and even give her and 'I'm sorry' which it was unnecessary. She didn't feel angry because that or because he seemed to forget it, it wasn't that bad, "And it wasn't, but the other part it was." From her point of view, maybe a little twisted, she had hurt him with her fangs too, true, it was he who passed his tongue over them but even like that she didn't complain and took satisfaction for that.

Although he dropped the subject he made a mental note of remember about it the next time. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, that was his way of tell her he was sorry, then without withdrawing his lips from her face he went to her mouth and gave her a chaste kiss. "The other part it was." he repeated smiling and suddenly noted that she was supporting all his weight, he was going to pull apart but she stopped him, he nodded but adjusted to put part of his weight over his arms and legs.

She liked the sensation of be between him and the bed and the moment of calm that proceeded. "How's your tongue?" she had asked the question and had regretted it, _if he had spoken to her as if nothing then it was because his damn tongue was well._

He saw her exasperated with herself and smirked knowing why, it was so good to know that he also had that power over her, not the power of irritate her but the one of make her lose her head momentarily. "I'm speaking, right?" he pressed his forehead against hers.

She didn't like when he did that, yes, her comment had been stupid but... she put her hand in his forearm and grasped it softly as she changed the topic, "With that massage, did you have planed things to end like this?"

"The thought didn't cross my mind, at least not at the beginning." The smile was wiped off of his face, "It was something I wanted to do for you." She did all she could to find solutions to the problem that had changed their lives and he couldn't do much to help her, that's why he felt like a jerk when sometimes he let himself go with his frustration..._but being honest, when he gets frustrated most of the time she doesn't seem to help him with her comments,_"The other part happened on its own."

"Nothing happens on its own." She said seriously. At difference of him, she knew both of them felt of the same way, that the things they did for the other didn't seem enough. She had changed and accepted that fact but she hadn't changed enough as to tell him how important he was for her, sometimes she had the feeling that he wanted her to go from actions to words and that was something she didn't see happening in a near future.

"You are right." He said knowing she was about to tell him that they should leave the place. To say the truth he had wanted to extend that instant and make it sweet, as the act itself hadn't been, but with what they had right now was enough, he didn't want to use words because both knew that romantic words sounded inappropriate between them. He decided for something simpler, a long last kiss that she returned. "Well," he said breathing deeply and laying over his back, "when are we leaving?"

She had the impulse of get close to him again and spend a couple of minutes like that but knew that then her answer would change, "Now." She waited a moment and she was going to sit up when he stopped her.

"Wait." He had just remembered something, "If we were going to leave immediately after I came back, then why did you go to sleep if you knew that you were not going to have enough time to have a decent sleep?"

She didn't get close but laid on her side as she rested her head over her arm and put the other over his stomach, forgetting her last thought she began to graze his side with her nails. "When I noticed you were delaying more than accustomed I thought you were going to be out for a long time. And besides, I was tired, I didn't even hear you getting in."

Which he knew was dangerous, what if instead of him a lycan or a vampire had got in? Although he knew he wouldn't allow that to happen he worried. He told her he had gone for a walk but he didn't told her that what he basically did was walk around the block while he tried to calm himself and at the same time making sure that there weren't enemies close. He stared at her hand as she caressed his stomach and he began to feel his eye lids getting heavy. "Just five minutes." he said closing his eyes. The next thing he perceived was that the water of a shower stopped running, he knew he had fallen asleep and that she wasn't with him anymore.

After getting dressed Selene went to search for blood and found that they only had a couple of bags, _they have to get more,_ maybe a quick stop in a medical center or an assault to a transporting truck, which although it was more productive it also was more dangerous. They really needed it, they had been reducing their doses and she was beginning to think that the tiredness that came over them had everything to do with that and nothing with the way they extenuated themselves moving from place to place.  
_'Just five minutes'_ she remembered Michael's voice, she had stayed with him for ten minutes and right now was in her way to awake him but she entered in the room to find the lights on and the bed with new bed sheets. She smirked and looked at him but he was staring at the blood bag of which she had already drunk the half. She sat and handled him the bag.  
At seen her with the death dealer suit and with her hair wet he got disappointed, he knew she was waiting for him to leave, he really wanted to stay and rest but guessed it wasn't prudent when the ambush they had got in had happened several blocks of the place they were staying. Of course, if he had used the fifteen minutes, in which he gave her a massage and had sex with her, in a different way then he wouldn't be so tired as he was right now. He took the blood bag and walked toward the bathroom. But, he couldn't regret how things ended; he preferred a thousand times to be satisfied than tired.

Seconds after she had got into the room Selene had thought about something and reaffirmed that decision while she saw him walking away, she began by taking off her boots and the trench coat. When he came again she could see his surprise at find her again in the bed, she didn't give him explanations, a "Turn off the light." was enough to see his smile and him getting close to the bed, wet, naked and relieved.  
The _'Just five minutes'_hadn't stopped repeating itself in her head, she would have liked to believe that what made her change her decision was the tiredness they both were experimenting, and in part was true but a bigger truth was that she thought it was a good way of thank him for the simple things he did for her.

"Why are we staying if you know we shouldn't?" He asked lying at her side, "For how long are we staying?" he also wanted to know if he was going to enjoy of a long or short sleep.

"You are wet." Was the only thing she told him when he put his arm around her, he was going to answer her with a typical guy thing but stopped himself. Several minutes later she added, "If we are going to get ambushed again it is better for us to not be exhausted, besides, I don't think they think we are so stupid as to stay close to the shooting place." She felt his warm spreading again, "And I don't know, I had thought that maybe until tomorrow."

Michael nodded, "Thanks." He told her letting her know that he was aware that she was doing it for him.

.

* * *

.

Seeing that most fanfics have a Michael and Selene full of drama and seriousness (And I have enjoyed reading them) I wanted to approach their relationship from a somehow unworried point of view, making it a little more realistic and jesting as human's relationships usually are.  
I know it seems out of character for them to act that way, but Michael is still new to the Underworld and he is not going to forget his life and habits that easily, and Selene, well, look at her face when she sees Michael fixing the car, it clearly shows her not being as serious as in the rest of the movie. Besides, I don't think that a relationship where every thing is drama and nothing of _any_kind of fun be an interesting one.

The title comes from a Spanish song that basically talks about a guy that it is so alone and desperate that has taken a decision, he is going to give a chance to the first person that appears and be genuine about herself, helps him to feel again, and accepts him how he is, and although he knows things can get out of a bad way he is decided to give her everything he is and all the things he has kept away from others, because at the end, the only person that may want him must be a person that has gone through the same he is going through.

.

**Reedited: 05/06/07** Thanks to Ithilwen K-Bane to have pointed some of the mistakes.


End file.
